Talk:Legendary Legion
(I'll be doing that Acerbitas quest now) -I stroll through the mountains until I reach a cliffside which overlooked a grand forest, filled with hills and mountains clad with snow. In the distance I see a forest full of dead trees. The trees that were not dead, and there were very few, I identified as pine trees. At the sight, I jumped off the cliffside, diving and waiting to reach a high speed, then unfurl my wings and take flight. I land through several branches, neverminding all the small scrapes, and near the dead wolf that had been spotted. I carefully investigate the body. The blood was a few days old, and I could see bite marks that were indeed from an Acerbitas. It would be hard to track the beast due to the blood being old, but my abilities would make the difficulty irrelevant. My eyes were strong enough to see every drop of blood and follow it to the beast. Eventually, I was led to a sinister cave. I entered, aware of the danger ahead. The cave was dark and narrow, my feathers sparking to light up my path - after all, I was an eagle, not an owl - and at the end spotted the bleeding paws of the Acerbitas. It was hard to escape when it had attacked me, but I had managed to leave the cave with a bite mark on my tail. The pain was, as described, terrible but it was something I had to ignore for now. I took flight as my eyes attuned to the light, then dived and grabbed the Acerbitas with my talons, the pitch-black pelt turning into dark red. I noticed the wolf-like creature had attempted to bite me, thus I dropped and watched it fall. It had survived the long fall but that was no matter, for I had already struck it with enough lightning to destroy a skyscraper.- ~Aquila -As this creature, struck by lightning, crumpled it's movements, the Acerbitas's fury remained unaltered. The. Feature glare at the bird, the long dead wolf being the victim of attack in which the Acerbtas bite had killed. This pain focused on the ability and agility of the bird, while the lower paws, including the powerful claws, slashed the trees with a sing,e swipe in the anger of the bird disturbing his long arise from the darkness. As the trees fell, the Acerbitas had an excellent chance of catching the bird by bounding upon the fallen trees. As the animal did so, a trail of blood seeped from the paws of the wolf like fiend. More blood than the usual amounts, this was unnatural. No matter, the Acerbitas let for the air, for what seemed of an eternaty until the hanging in the air ceased, quickly char going speed as if a moment of slow. The charging impact caused Aquila to tumble to the ground when the Acerbitas fell, grasping a mouthful. of the feathers of Aquila. The wolf pinned her down, bleeding from its paws made blood stain her feathers.- -Silent knight, The Acerbitas (You know I'm not exactly the size of a normal eagle, but okay) -My feathers sparked as I charged electricity. I released it on the wolf, enough to paralyze it for a good few seconds. I struggled to find my footing at first, then leapt from the ground like a leopard, circling the beast at a fast rate, then swooped and grabbed the Acerbitas with my beak, shutting and crushing its back. ~Aquila -"Yes. Indeed dear Crimsonflame, the battle was quite... breath-taking." She said in a calm tone, then grooming her as if she were her own cub, finishing the last salmon & then gave a discreet smile at Crimsonflame, she knew that her death may come soon. "I'm afraid that you won't be able to fight or defend yourself anymore with that broken ribbone of yours. I shall heal it." And without hesitation she stood up, lifting her paw & gently putting it against her chest. Her eyes glew a bright-blue & slowly her ribbone was reversing it's damage. "There." She quietly said. Suddenly sensing the the battle of Aquila & a Acerbitas, knowing that Aquila would destroy the beast for she was powerful, she'd had proven that in The Duelis Games. Another smile crept across Nocturnal's face. Out of nowhere a Nagran (A black bear with hooked claws and saber teeth, it is bigger then a house) came careening towards Crimsonflame,then pinning her to the ground, Nocturnal gave a hammering glare. A lightning bolt struck the ground where Nocturnal stood. There in her place stood a phoenix, it was her phoenix form. She roared a sky-splitting roar at the bear & lifted into the air then swooped down, catching the bear in her flaming beak, then tossing it into the air. As the bear was still in the air she span around so quickly that her flames nearly went out, she had become a fire tornado & whirled over to the bear, the creature flew into the tornado, instantly becoming grey ashes. Nocturnal stopped spinning & tucked her wings, diving to the ground. Then another lightning bolt struck her & she was back into her wolf form as she was still in mid-air. Landing without impact then turning her head to face Crimsonflame, smiling.- ~Nocturnal ((Nocturnal, I think Crimsonflame wanted to keep the broken ribbone... It builds character. ═Kaosu)) -Crimsonflame glanced at Nocturnal, smiling in relief from the pinning of the great bear. "Thank you, Nocturnal, but I could have defeated it, anyway, how might you perform that fire tornado? I might be able to create one.." Her voice trailed off as the thoughts of fire darkened her mind. Her pelt seared with the flames as dawnlight ignited their irredesent, flamelike aurora. "Below my fine powers from the great Tigrador, Molten Lava, My abilities are limitless. Perhaps I could control lava too if I tried..."- -Crimsonflame "Very well, you will be my apprentice." She bounded towards the academy & into the training grounds. "The way I perform the fire tornado is that I have to be set on flames, second, I have to have wings. Then I spin around really fast which may take a bit of practise." A thunder noise echoed throughout the whole of Tamriel, there stood Nocturnal in her Phoenix form. "Now I shall lift into the air" Nocturnal unfurled her wings & shot into the air. "Then I have to hover in mid-air for a few seconds then fold my wings & spin." Nocturnal then hovered above the ground for a few seconds, folding her white-flaming wings then spinning with such speed she had turned into a fire tornado. "After you have learnt this trick I shall teach you the 'Driller Tornado' Techique. "Now here is my most powerful tornado." Nocturnal then stopped spinning & flew higher into the sky. She then dissapeared then re-appeared as a tornado combined with fire, light, solar & lava. "I call this the 'Ultimate Tornado'" Suddenly the powerful tornado burnt out & there stood Nocturnal back to normal, tucking her wings, diving towards the ground at full speed, Landing without impact & grinning.- ~Nocturnal -Crimsonflame grinned as the sight of the tornados enveloped her with exciting possibilities. "Well, I don't have wings, but perhaps if I balanced on my tail.." -Crimson focused on her balance, once she had acquired enough flame energy, she began to spin around on her tail, creating a flame tornado in which she shot toward the river, soon extinguishing. She smiled and looked at Nocturnal, her power had worked, for this was only the beginning of her magics. She practiced bounding into the air, while quickly spinning around, another tornado was created, yet this time, in mid air. "Nocturnal, thank you for teaching me that trick!" -She yelped excitedly, her joy overflowing.- -Crimsonflame -Nocturnal was glad to see her dear friend filled with joy, smiling gently. "I may be able to grant you wings. Soon. Now I shall teach you the 'Driller Tornado' Technique" She said. "To perform this go mid-air, become a tornado then dive towards the ground. Simple." She hovered a metres off the ground & spun around, turning into a raging tornado. Then she flew upwards then came back in tucking her wings as she still span then diving towards the ground, the tip of the tornado gently touched the surface and suddenly there was a boom. ''Smoke & dust filled the air, once again there stood Nocturnal back to normal, but she was standing in a large crater that the tornado had caused. "Just like showing off, ain't it?" She said as she flew out the hole.- ~Nocturnal -Crimsonflame nodded as she lept for the air, spinning around to create the searing flame tornado, and quickly accelerating speed to the ground as a crash emerged from the ground. Crimson lay in the hole, upright, she gazed around at the crater she had created. "Did I do it, Nocturnal?" -Crimsonflame -I dive through the roof of the forest and hover over Crimson, who still lay in the crater. Blood dripped down from my beak as I land in front of Nocturnal and drop the paw of the Acerbitas I had killed. The dripping blood had both come from the Acerbitas' paw and a painful scratch on my beak- "Nocturnal. I completed the quest you have given the legion," -I smile, in a vain attempt to hide my pain- "It seems you are busy at work here," ~Aquila "Wow, That was fast" -Crimson said, staring in awe of the Acerbitas she had slain. She looked up, seeing blood dripping bedside her, she looked at her scratched beak. "Aquila, should I get the healer?" -Crimsonflame "I appreciate your concern for me," -I wipe my beak with my wings, the feathers becoming bloodstained- "Alas, it will heal by itself." ~Aquila "Well you did it correctly but for more power & impact go higher into the sky" She said, Nocturnal then sighted Aquila. She padded towards the paw of the Acerbitas & then looked up at Aquila, "You've done well." She said in a calm tone. She sensed her pain then looked at the scratch on her beak. "As long as it heals itself I won't get involved. I could get rid of the pain for you though. " She said, grinning. A bright-blue stemmed plant with leaves one tone darker than the stem materialized infront of Nocturnal, "This is a 'Blua' plant, it can instantly take away pain when eaten whole" The plant hovered infront of her as she approached Aquila, the plant then hovered infront of Aquila. "Eat this, it may taste minty with a hint sweetness.".- ~Nocturnal "Definitely not the flavour for a raptor, but I will take it. Thank you, Leader," -I relax as I eat the plant, relieved of my pain.- "And what might you be working on? I saw the tornadoes from over the mountains," ~Aquila "I was teaching Crimson how to perform a tornado." Nocturnal was famished after she had performed that tornado which used up some of her aswell as the Ultimate tornado one. "I'll be going hunting, I'll bring you something if you want." She said then disapeared into the fir forest nearby the walls of the Academy. Nocturnal tasted the air & sniffed the grassy ground for any prey nearby. Perking her ears up & glancing around, hearing the sound of something rustling against the fir trees. Sighting a buck walking in a cautious manner. She shifted between the trees & then slowly took small steps towards the elk whose back was facing her. A bolt of lightning struck without may any noise at all, the elk still unaware of her presence. Nocturnal was in her dragon form, crouching to prevent the noise of her body brushing against something. Then lept into the air tackling the elk before it fled & sinking her teeth into it's flesh, the creature slowly died as her gigantic teeth were inserted into it. Then tossing it into her mouth & walking back to where Aquila was. She then altered herself into her wolf form, the elk still in her mouth, then dropping it beside Aquila. "Hungry?" She said as she tear a limb off the elk then touching it with one paw, roasting it instantly, then eating it viciously.- ~Nocturnal -I take the elk and eat it hungrily- "It has been a while since I last ate, longer still since I hunted." -I turn my attention to the river- "I may as well start now." -I took off, flapping my wings to gain altitude then soaring my way to a tree near the river, then watch and wait. There were many fish, that I noticed, but I had to find one that was big enough to sate my hunger. I waited until I noticed ripples coming from the other side, and prepared myself. I then beat my powerful wings and hovered just above the water. I could feel the wind sizzling through my flight feathers as I raised my talons and pulled back my wings, ready to grab my prey. My talons sank into the large fish as I turned around and soared back to Nocturnal, pleased with my catch. "As far as I'm concerned, wolves do not eat fish, but I am willing to share if you want," ~Aquila "I do eat fish, but i'm eating something now, thank you." She said as she chewed on the elks rib.- ~Nocturnal "Fair enough." -My eyes shiny in eagerness and hunger, and I tear apart then eat the pieces of the fish that I had caught- ~Aquila -As Nocturnal finished the rib her eyes slightly widened. Her fourth form was unpatient & wanted to be released from it's deep slumber. she then hurled into the woods, howling in torment. Noctutrnal tried to fight against her fourth form, but it was far to powerful for her. Her heart pounding & her paws going numb. "N-no. No-not ye-yet." She said, struggling to fight against her. Nocturnal suddenly felt like going on a rampage, "I've had enough of waiting." A demonic voice echoed throughout the whole forest. A scarlet-red mist enveloped Nocturnal & then drifted away, revealing a Snow Leopard set on pure-white flames, it's right eye emitting a sky-blue light & it's left eye emitting a golden light, it's wings were ablaze with pureness, it was the size of a cottage, "Time for me to take over." Another demonic voice bellowed. The leopard let out a ear-splitting roar that sended ripples to the trees, cutting them cleanly & the clouds above her clearing.- ~Nocturnal ((Sorry for barging in, but Scarleta...? Kind of like Crimsonflame. ._.)) ((Scarleta? Wow, can't you think of something more...well, original? For example, Cerasus was Latin for cherry, and Acerbitas was...also Latin, for mean, powerful, bitter, etc. So most of my names are Latin, but for Goldine, I took something blankly obvious. -Crimson)) ((^And Aquila is also Latin for eagle. So umm, interesting fact, I just realised that Strife, who is now apparently deceased, could actually kill the Thunderbird ._. anyway, I agree, you need a more creative name)) ~Aquila ((I made Winter Rose as a character, but I can't really get people to know her, or be known, Because I can't play Flab, only freaking Transformice, in which my sister accidentally deleted my lvl 16 mouse ;-; ((I didn't know Cerasus meant that. Cool name ^^ And I also agree. You should get a more original name, Noccy. And what do you mean, Aquila? o.o Also, Crimson, which sister? >:| The insane one? ═Kaosu)) ((Don't you dare call either of my sisters insane Vex! I mean that! And no, it's the other one, ;-; we share a computer, so it wasn't her fault, and thx, don't accually know Latin, I just looked up Latin words for things. ._. One of my sisters wants me to go into a sewer tunnel in which I already ''fell in. (don't ask...I slipped when we explored it once...) and the other sister accidentally deleted my Transformice account ;-;)) ((Sorry. I didn't really mean insane.. I meant the one that's strange for wanting to go into the sewers. Also, sorry you fell in ;_; And I'm also sorry about Transformice. :/ ═Kaosu)) ((Strife knows magic, and that includes the water element... As to not be OP, the Thunderbird has a great strength along with a great weakness - she can't swim. She doesn't like water. She can drink and hunt fish, but other than that water's her one weakness.)) ~Aquila ((Then my name will be Demetria Rosa, btw Im not a cougar, instead i'm a snow leopard with pure-white flames. Myy right eye emits a sky-blue light & the left eye emitting a golden light)) ~Demetria (Nocturnal) -I fly over to where the demonic voice and power came from, and growling at the large leopard I show my wings in a threatening way, as a hawk does to a snake.- "What happened to Nocturnal?" -I ask in a demanding voice- ~Aquila "Well... Shes dead, her time was up. I am her, we have the same spirits & the same soul." She snidely said, not feeling the slightest fear from Aquila who showed her wings in a threatening way. "I must say, this form of mine, or should I say, my spirit, will be quite... Powerful." She loudly said as she gave her chest fur a few-licks, her blue & golden lit eyes gleaming with power & her raging flames grew.- ~Demetria Rosa ((Oh... Well... I thought fire was Crimson's weakness instead, because her main element is flames. I thought since the whale thing, Aquila was immune to water. ═Kaosu)) ((No, Vex, see, I can't be harmed in any way by fire, and since water is the opposite of lightning in my perspective, well, earth would be my weakness, right?)) -Crimson ((Sorry, typo. I meant I thought water was your weakness. And water doesn't seem like the opposite of lightning, in my opinion. Doesn't water conduct lighting, or would you consider the salt in most water to conduct it? Also, in the Chinese elements, fire aids earth. I guess earth would put out fire, though... I don't even know. Sorry. ═Kaosu)) (( ^^ I would think not, would you say lightning and water blend nicely? And again, fire crushes earth as it rampages through the forest, so yeah, I guess wind would be my weakness...)) ((The Thunderbird can use water to her advantage, yes, but she can't swim ''since she's an eagle and eagles don't swim. She'll just sink due to the fact she's heavier and her feathers are much harder than that of a normal eagle. It really has nothing to do with the fact that she uses lightning. Sure, she can be squirted with water and drink water and stuff, but she still can't swim. The ocean was what killed her in the Thunderbird and Whale tale - at least in my version anyway - and turned her into her fourth form, which was basically just a much weaker version of her original third.)) ~Aquila ((Guys, I really need allies and members for my creed. I want to ally the Legendary Legion but Noccy's not replying :I)) ~Aquila ((Alright, Aquila...Shard could join and he could become an assassin, if you want...I mean, even if he isn't a human, he's a flying snake and he's sleek, shadowy, and he could hold a dagger in his mouth, and he could poison it with his venom, so he could make poison daggers.-Crimson)) ((By members for my creed, I actually mean real people .-. unless Shard is played by an actual person, I don't think he can join. But thank you for offering ~Aquila)) ((He's PLAYED by a person, but he isn't a person, so that don't count does it? Alright, I'll keep him to meh ^^)) ((Anyone can be anything in my clan, I really don't mind. As long as they are played by someone - who might he be played by, then? Oh, and a new bird was added.)) ~Aquila ((Hes played by me, acually. And have fun with the new bird ;-; What bird is it? *Crosses fingers that it isn't a Scarlet Tanager* ((Oh! Okay. Sure, Shard can join. The new bird is a Mute Swan (the game just calls it a Swan though))) ~Aquila ((Oh, It's a swan?! I'm just really annoyed by the glitch on gamevial for me ;-; I want to though, I want to so bad, I literally can't. Play anything on Gamevial, I swear, I will say something to them if I ever can...)) ((Just figured out the swan is glitched - the chick can't 'grow up' and it just stays in your nest)) ~Aquila ((I'm back o3o ...Sure, Legendary Legion can make an alliance with your Creed ^.^ Imma just gonna try out a new power of Demi's (Demetria). )) -A flood of blood-red rose petals enveloped Demetria, with each step she took towards the vicious air serpent made a thundering noise. The serpent rose into the air & bared it's gleaming teeth, she just grinned slightly & carried on approaching the serpent. As the serpent launched at her she quickly chanted under her breath "''Ego præcipio tibi, nix, servus, et devorabit hunc aeris" A flurry of snow avalanched from the bright sky, tumbling over the huge serpent in mid-air. Demetria bolted towards the snow-covered serpent was who was still dazed by the mighty avalanche, leaping into the air the rose petals that surrounded her blasted into the air & shaped itself into a phoenix. The phoenix lifted into the air & a tunnel of spiraling fire which rose petal had scattered it emitted from it's open beak, she said as a millisecond passed by "Adios te pequeño cabrón", the snow on the serpent flying into the air & the fire scorching it's flesh, the rose petals that were combined with it attached itself to the scorched body of the creature then made a terrifying explosion. As the explosion ended there stood the serpent, filled with anger, it's nostrils flaring smoke. It again lunged at her & bit it's enormous fangs into her flesh, she whimpered & was released from the fangs that were inserted into her flesh, limping in pain. "Die." She bellowed & a flaming boulder rolled down the jagged mountain beside them, crushing the serpent like a fly & burning it badly, it had let out a ear-splitting squeal & fell to the ground, slightly causing a earthquake. Demetria limped towards the dead body & lifted a weak paw, chuckling. "S-So sa-sad" She struggled to sayed & began laughing gently as blood dripped from her wide wound that the serpents fangs had caused .- ~Demetria (Nocturnal) Nocturnal! This is freaking ridiculous. Stop defeating EVERYTHING YOU TOUCH!!!! It isn't fair and If I were you, I defenatly wouldn't start a clan to make all the members NEVER as strong as you, see how I roleplay, for example. I let myself struggle when fighting, because you oviously don't know how to feel pain. I dont like you because you are too powerful, when I try to fight something, you turn it to ash! You can catch ten fish in each claw, scorch with the blaze of a million suns, and control EVERY ELEMENT!!!! Stop or else, I'll leave your Legion. ~Ticked off Crimsonflame Whoever said I turned it into ash? :] Duh, i'm a elementist & I have a weakness. ~Nocturnal I agree with Crimsonflame. Nocturnal, you kind of spotlight a lot. :/ It's like everytime you roleplay here, you gain a new form or something and the RP becomes all about you. Also, you said you're immortal. >.> Also, you control every element, have four forms, (One of them seems ripped off Crimson. I'm not speaking for her, though; I just noticed the simularities.) and can heal any wound with the touch of your hand. Also, whenever I see you on FLaB, you always pretend to ban me from the Legendary Legion. You're a bit OP. ═Kaosu Crimson, Vex... Why don't we start our own group and show everyone how real ''rp works? We can become the most powerful group, all the while rping correctly--not having every power in the universe and not godmodding. Everyone will be powerful, but not in a ridiculous way. We can build our legion/clan/whatever and once it's strong enough, we can bring peace to FLAB and help those in need.---Ino Ino, I've been thinking about making a Clan. You and Crimson are some of the strongest roleplayers I know. I think your idea is great! We could all be strong and unique, yet not invincible. I really don't understand why some people are 'immortal'... When a character is injured, or killed, it makes the rp more diverse. I don't want to give up my loyalty to the Legendary Legion just yet, though. I'll quit if Crimsonflame quits, or if Nocturnal keeps being so overpowered. Thank you, Ino. ═Kaosu Awesome, I've also been thinking of making one for a while, and now I know what it should be dedicated to. Thanks Vex, you're a brilliant roleplayer too. I agree, being immortal is totally boring. It's like if you can't die, why are you even bothering with roleplaying? Yeah, that's fine, I understand. We'll just go with the flow and take it from there. Thank you too, Vex. I'm sure we can succeed if we decide to put our plan into action.--Ino I don't mean to be rude or anything like that but ino is my most trusted individual and an important person in the Confederacy. Her loss will be a tremendous blow to the strength and morale of the Confederacy.BUT as myself being the leader of the Confederacy if this clan you propose happens we can have an alliance-jagged I never said I liked the idea. I falter with clans and Legions, so I rather be by myself. But I do agree, Ino and I are the best roleplayers, we're so evenly matched in strength, yet our styles are different ^^ -Crimsonflame Thank you, Ino. If we do create a Clan, it'd have three of the best roleplayers on FLaB in it. ^^ And not to be rude, Jagged, but Ino is the only person in the Confederacy, so of course she's the most trusted. And Crimson, I can see why you like being Clanless. It's fun; you can ignore boundaries, ranks, and rules. Yet, on the Credo di Assassini talk page, Nocturnal was losing herself again a bit. So I think I might go with Ino's plan. Only if you do, though, Crimsonflame. I agree too; you and Ino are excellent roleplayers, even though your styles are diverse. ═Vex Yes, just because Nocturnal is way overpowered, it doesn't mean her Legion is bad I love it, I love how it has quests, ranks, and creatures ^^ most others already have those tho. I shouldn't make clans anymore cus everyone ''quits it, guess I should quit roleplay cus I always make people hates me. Never gonna learn how to stop godmodding -_- ~Nocturnal If you want, Nocturnal, I'm not stopping you. Someone else can take over and we can just continue roleplaying. ~Aquila Nocturnal, heheh, it's about time I reveal something that could relate to your problems. *drum roll please* I will give you a couple of hints, and if you, or anyone can recognize who I WAS, than I will tell them off my past is a long paragraph :D 1. My pelt was goldish, with a white underbelly, and piercing green eyes, but I wasn't Starkit. 2. I was, as Sev called it, 'more likely to be Deltastar's mate than his companion.' 3. Autumnleaf was a good friend of mine ^^. 4. I played a long time ago, at least 2-3 years I started roleplaying. 5.Sev actually saved me when I first started as this cat. 6. I met Ino for the first time as this character. 7. Dapple was leader at the time. 8. Quote: "Ino!! My name will not be Crystalrubberfinch!" 9. I was kinda annoying, headstrong, and humourous. 10. I was in Ino's Clan. I hope you know who it is...! 11. Ferntail was like my adoptive mother, And finally, 12. I enjoyed confusing people, my 'target' was Axe. Ino HAS to remember. And yes, I'm sorry for not telling anyone earlier. BUT I HAVE CHANGED, OKAY? JUST LOOK AT MY PAGE. I ROLEPLAY DIFFERENTLY. -Crimsonflame I am utterly confused Crimsonflame... Thank god Fernstar has taught me how to stop godmodding''. Fernstar has joined Legendary Legion btw =3 But I do not know what her character she'll be so i'll ask her when I see her :] ~Demetria (Nocturnal) Nobody hates you, Nocturnal. You've just godmodded and spotlighted a bit in the past. Fernstar joined? Yay ^^. Fernstar is my waifu. Sorry again, Noccy. Also, Crimson, I'm glad somebody remembers Sev and Starstar. And you got taught how to roleplay by a serpent, correct? I have no idea who you are. ═Vex psstt Ferneh is mein. Well of course you don't remember, Vex. I have kept it secret for a long time...a really long time trying to escape my past self I was known for. My name was Crystalsong, Ino was one of my friends ^^ At first, it was Crystaltalon, being I had crystal claws, but everycat thought I was a boy, so I asked Dapple to change it to Crystalclaw, which worked better. Then I realized fernstar might have been my adoptive mother (long story...) and she wanted my name to be Crystalsong. So...I changed it. O.o You know the saying on the page "If this clan is going to be hated, then so be it! They are just jealous of how greater we are, but we are always ready for the worst! I was the Crystalpaw... I also mentored Cloudsight, she is my sister in real life. (not the crazy one) I messed with Axe a lot as well Strange he never came back..l.l I self destructed of anger. That is how I died But Ino resereccted me later on into a robot kitty. I WAS A CYBAORG KITTTTY Seriously though, I asked Sev, now that I was a robot, If I could be his companion, and if DeltaStar COULD be my mate, considering I was more like him. Sev said "There's no,way in history I'd need or want a Companion, Crystal. And you want to be mates with Delta?! Accually, that's dangerous, yet probably possible." Yea, I taunted Delta a lot by saying he liked me. I don't even know. When I was a kit or so, I said, while Delta was in the room, "hey. Delta. Hey, hey hey, delta guess what. Delta. Deltastar guess what. Hey. Hey delta, hey." He pretty much said, "the'hell do you want?!?" "Hai DeltaStar" He pounded on my face and slashed me a hundred times, saying. "DAMN IT CRYSTAL!!" You'd be surprised. That was said a lot to me at various times, and by different people. So yea...the story of Crystalsong.... The somewhat hated Cryatalsong.... -Crimsonflame I see... Jagged, being in two different groups doesn't make me any less loyal. It would actually even be better for you then because as you said, we could be allies. Wait, Crimson, you're Crystal? How did I not realize that sooner? I missed you, Crystal. I can't call just anyone Crystalrubberfinch, you know xD Really though, I do miss you. I'm glad you're here.---Ino ^^ I'm glad too, Ino. My personality has changed a lot since I was 9-10 though...So of course you didn't recognize me. :3 I am the one and only Crystalrubberfinch ^^ -Crimson Yeah, it has, but you'll always be the Crystalrubberfinch I know and love xD---Ino heheh, You and I have changed for the better ^^ But in the end, only you knew me and was my friend, cause' basically when they saw I was a robot they were like "Gurrrl no way you can have Deltastar" xd I don't even. -Crystalrubbahfinch (It was YOU WHO FOUND THE SKWEAKY TOIYYY >:D) Yeah. Thanks, Crystal. I hope we can always stay friends. And yes, I did haha xD Although in a way, Dapple found it too......---Ino Yush indeed ^^ Sorry I couldn't answer earlier, I got no breaks today and...had to watch the Superbowl xd -I walked outside my palace that was in Whiterun, I then telekinetically hovered a piece of white paper and hurried to my desk, using a feather tips dipped in ink to write a letter with my mind: Dear members, I shall be gone for a while as I am going to the shrines to worship. Yours sincerely, Demetria Nix. I had finished off writing her letter and quickly walked towards the burgundy door as the letter maneuvered infront of me. The door opened slowly and I walked out of my room, a pin appeared in front of me and the letter floated to the door and the pin went into the let, sticking it to the door. I put on a half-smile and hopped down the stairs, arriving at the exit. I bounded towards the city gates of Whiterun exiting the city. After six tiring hours of travelling I had arrived at a wonderful place called 'The Forest of Gransys', there were fluttering birds singing merrily, the light-green foliage bringing joy to my gleaming eyes, the delicate sunlight streaming through the towering trees and flying pixies leaving trails of colourful flickering sparks floating in the air. It felt like paradise, I strided towards the circle of shrines and went into the circle I stood in the middle and closed my eyes slowly. "Akatosh, Dawnis, Azira, Nightshade and Nocturnus. I shall pray now. I may have my blessings afterwoods." a ball of light hovered infront of me then began spinning with such speed around me that I almost lost my balance. I kneeled down on the grassy ground and began praying in a low voice "Domine fortitudo mea, ad legionem, et prosperabitur, et faciet, et factus Azura Nyxis. Aliudque portem ego sum lux et tenebra noctis tua non peribit. Ego in aeternum. Numquam natus et numquam moreretur. Non me latet, sed mihi sorte secretum. In dragonborn est, a dovahkiin resurget. Ego sum stitit. Mea mea praeterita revelata tandem nunquam aprum. Ego in dragonborn. Mihi significavit. Draco anima mea. Deorum potentia orci." And with that I fluttered open my eyes and heard a tremendous dragon roar, a roar heard throughout the whole of Tamriel, a phoenix call (a eagle call), a wolf howl and a leopard roar were also heard.- ~Demetria ((Hey Noccy. I saw that you messlettered a bunch of stuff on the page. It looks nice, but are you sure you want to keep it that way? Some people don't have the packs downloaded, so letters seem to be missing. >> Especially people on mobile... Nice roleplay, by the way. ^^ I like the Latin prayer. ═Kaosu)) ((Thanks, I'll change the lettering ^.^ Can you roleplay with me? ;-;)) ~Demi (Demetria) "Hell yeah, I'll roleplay with you, Demi" -Crimsonflame could feel a pulsating force from the nightlit forest. The stars shone a brilliant light among the radiating shine of the night-growing blossoms of the flowers. ''Only Shard has enough power to do this... Her thoughts were swirvled around her faithful coanion, Shard. If I knew he could control the night, I should have named him Umbra...! A shivering feeling ran like lightning through her bones. U-umbra...? Crimsonflame qwivered from the very thought, in which she nearly say aloud. The terrified Crimson glanced at the sky, the clouds a Dawnless Night. "Umbra...A-are you there..?" Her voice as trembling as herself, a roaring, deep and unforgettable laughter was heard all around. Lava was weak and powerless to the radiance of the red eyes glaring upon Crimsonflame. Umbra appeared with a bloody smile, teeth bared. His shadow-purple scaled body was enough to make Crimsonflame perish from weight. "W-what do you w-wish, Mighty Umbra...?". The Dragon bent his head down, level to Crimsonflame. "I dont want anything, you idiotic kit!" Umbra's voice thundered her body. She ceased to feel her heart beating. "I...I didn--" Before she could finish, Umbra's voice raised to a furious snarl. "I only desire souls of living creatures, I have seen you fail to perish in the battle for Deputyship, but...you indeed got severely hurt...Why suffer when you could just die...?" Crimsonflame stepped a paw forward, unwilling to loose her life to this Dragon. "I will never cease to live, only because of a measly broken bone!" Her pelt turned Cinder-black, Cinderflame's powers were hers to control. Umbra glared at Cinderflame, his eyes flaring with red flames that enveloped his eyes. "What is this..? Do you think you could defeat me? The night would no longer exist, you fool!" -Crimsonflame -Demetria had finished her prayer and stood up slowly but steadily. Her heart pounded heavily and she had sensed the strong presence of Crimsonflame and the dragon nearby. She hopped into the air and in a flash she became her wolf form. She hurried towards them, it was getting dark quickly. Her white fur bristled against the wind and the singing of the birds came to a hault, she could hear the voice of the powerful dragon. She crouched behind a bush and peeked her head over the bush, sighting the dragon and her friend, Crimson. Demetria had a feeling that this dragon would harm Crimson, her stomach churned at the thought of Crimson laying dead on the ground. She lept out the bush and bounded towards Crimson, skidding to a hault and standing beside her. Demetria put on a angry expression "Who are you, dragon?" She snidely said. Demetria bared her teeth and growled in a very low tone that shook the earths crust beneath her very own paws.- ~Demetria -The grey fox's ears were erect; her eyes fixed on a buck. It knawed on the green grass below it, it's tail flicking away flies as it ate. The members of the Legendary Legion would eat well tonight; roasted venison seasoned with the best spices of Tamriel! ''Kaosu unsheathed her claws as her four tails twitched. Right when she was about to pounce upon the deer, a defeaning roar errupted. She grunted as she lost her balance and toppled onto the earth. The buck swiftley dashed away, and Kaosu flicker her ears in annoyance. Soon, she recovered and managed to get back onto her paws. ''What WAS that? '' The kitsune bounded out of the forest; the beautiful dawn sky above her. When she got to the spot, she skidded to a stop. Kaosu transformed into her human form, and quickly drew her blade. "Crimson! Demetria!" she called out, "Are you okay?" The kitsune gritted her teeth, glaring at the dragon-like creature. ''What is that thing? ''═Kaosu "Oh, you foolish creatures, I am Umbra, Dragon of the Dead," -Umbra outstretched his darkness enhanced talons, glaring upon the creatures that lay before him. "I feast among the souls of everlasting bones, such as yourselves, you poor, pitiful creatures, mind if I dealt with that 'spirit' of yours...?" His claws thundered forward with immense intensity, pinning Nocturnal to the ground. His teeth flashed of ivory white. Where he was no longer seen. Blood was like fire against the nightfall. With another glare, Umbra hasped his claws piercing Crimsonflame's pelt, blood seeping through her painful wounds. Her weakened body was only a molecule to this beast. "Say your last goodbyes," The words echoed through with great force, Crimsonflame glanced at her companions, tearing eyes were to be put aside against defeating the Dragon. "...Too late...!" Umbra spoke, blood seared the sky.- -Crimsonflame -Kaosu winced at the phrase 'Dragon of the Dead,". The kitsune flattened her ears against her head; tears dripping down her cheeks. Helpless, she watched as the strange dragon pinned her Lord to the ground. "Nocturnal!" Kaosu cried, dashing over to the humbled leader. "N-Nocturnal... Y-You can't die... Help us..." Glancing over her shoulder, she saw Umbra glare at Crimsonflame. "Say your last goodbyes," She heard the dragon utter ominously. "No!" Kaosu sprinted towards Crimsonflame as the dragon screeched "Too late!" Time seemed to slow down as scarlet fluid flew. Kaosu gritted her teeth; nearly blinded by the well of tears in her eyes. The kitsune brang up staff, and hacked at the dragon's talons. She let out a low grunt, half-knowing that the action was futile.- ═Kaosu -The dragon glanced at the poking of the staff, snorting at the harmlessness of her attempt. "Idiotic bovine...Don't you realize my power?" -Umbra opened his powerful jaws, his teeth bloodied. A lifeless body lay in his claws. "Your precious Crimsonflame...''is mine now"- -"She is ours! She will never die at the claws of you, you tyrantic beast!" she screamed, her eyes twitching with fury and freight. The kitsune sheathed her staff and opened her palm. An aura of orange surrounded it, and quickly grew. She sent a stream of fire at the beast's smooth, black scales. She wasn't sure if it'd work, but it was worth a shot in her mind.- ═Kaosu -The sky suddenly swirled with jet black clouds. Above the swirl a bright sun flashed. The wind then became heavy and snow fell from white clouds that floated gently above the black ones. From the black clouds, thunder was seen and heard, then five large eagles - Golden, Harpy, Tawny and Bald eagles - dived in the posture of Peregrine Falcons. As the five large eagles came closer, auras could be seen. The Golden Eagle had a fiery aura as bright as the sun almost as if he was a phoenix, the Harpy Eagle had a furious windy aura which blew with the strength of a dragon, the Tawny Eagle had a freezing aura that was as cold as the Northern Pole, and the Bald Eagle had a beautiful lightning aura that could strike at any moment like a cobra. The first time in thousands of years, the 4 Eagle Legends had come together once again - Kisosen, Wad-zoo-sen, Psônen and Wakį́yą, as this clan knew as Aquila. I glance at the dragon, who was twice the size of me- "4 mighty Legends against one... Fair, is it not, Umbra?" ~Aquila -Demetria's eyes slowly opened, everything was a blur, there was a ringing in her ears. She felt weak from the force of the great dragon pinning her to the ground. She had a small cut on her elbow which she scraped across a rock as she fell. Demetria's yelled at the dragon to stop but the yell was nothing but a weak, faint whisper as the dragon had attacked Crimsonflame, Is th-this the end of me... wait... ''she thought as boiling tears rolled down her cheeks. ''I can defeat him with Kaosu, Aquila and Crimsonflame. ''She felt extremely helpless, a ball of glowing light shot down from the sky and thrusted itself into Demetria, scarlet blood streaming from the hole that the ball had shot into. "Time to release the fox from the cage!!" A confident voice boomed, it was not Demetria's voice but a familiar one. ''Miriam Auditore, Valentina Avian, Nocturnal, Demetria Nix... Nyxis and Azura... the lives of the Dragonborn... I am... the Dovahkiin. ''She thought as confidence rose quickly in Demetria. She undsteadily got up from the ground and grinned at the dragon, wiping the blood from her lips. A flaming meteor came raging down from the sky and crashed into Demetria. It had created a gigantic crater, smoke rose from the surface of the crater and in the dark smoke stood two glaring, white eyes. A roar echoed throughout the whole of Tamriel. A beast lurked in the smoke, stepping out of the smoke and unveiling itself. It was a creature as big as Umbra, it was a kitsune enveloped by pure-white flames and aura, it had a red symbol of the Dragonborn on it's forehead. She roared a roar so powerful it sent ripples to the trees slicing them perfectly and it cleared the night clouds above. "As you see Umbra I am my Kitsune form, unfortunatly I will turn back into Demetria after this battle. You're not taking Crimsonflame" She snidely said and bared her teeth, growling and snarling at him. She pounced onto him widening her mouth and quickly sinking her teeth into his scales, her teeth piercing his scales and entering his flesh.- ~Demetria Nix Dragonborn Dovahkiin -"Allow me to assist. I did not gather the 4 Eagle Legends for no reason, after all," I walk behind Umbra as the other eagles take up position and surround them, Kisosen in front, Wad-zoo-sen on Umbra's left side and Psonen on the right.- ~Aquila (Woops. accidentally copy pasted something. ^_^) ((Aquila. What was that? I love Norse mythology.... And I'm sorry for being rude, but ''another ''form, Noccy? ;-; Why not just become a full-on shapeshifter? And this time a kitsune... I know it's not trademarked or anything, but with the whole symbol in the forehead, it seems very similar to my charrie. Kinda like how I think you copied Crimson with the Scarleta thing. It's fine, though, if you really want to have it. Sorry for being rude. ═Kaosu)) ((My sister is crazy for Naruto ^^)) -Umbra glanced at the Creatures surrounding him, with focused eyes of the radiant light kitsune. With a furious roar, the Dragon arose an aurora of shadowious light, creating a beam of powerful dark majyk. With a forceful lash of his head, the beam shot toward the elegant Kitsune, fighting the array of ligh with dark. Umbra's demonic eyes shone red against the power of the light. The Legendary eagles surrounding him forced elements aplenty with their forces. His thoughts circulated only of defeating the souls of these creatures. Umbra stepped forward, hesitant to claw the eagles away for loosing balance. His wings spread slightly, forcing stronger power to the nightfall of the clouds. The body of Crimsonflame, align with the starlight, was regaining life. Ever so slowly, however. "You are so confident on regaining your precious Cinderflame, correct?" -Umbra struck forward to the chest of the Kitsune. The shadowlike beam ceased as he bit Nocturnal's chest, the heart in which he was striving for. "I think we both know that won't happen." ~The darkened clouds were rolling by, the winds howling yet hiding the silent sound of Lycura's wing beats. The brown and black eagle, who was long referred to as the wolfbird for her unique ability of shapeshifting into a wolf, was asked to join the Legendary Legion. It seemed like a pretty nice clan and she would love to join it after meeting Crimsonflame. She looked down, overlooking the vast territory beneath her. She would look for any creatures she could talk to and request to join, and that was when she heard the sound of a possible battle. Below Lycura, she saw a creature that looked like a dragon, next to what seemed to be a cat. She spread out her wings as she allowed herself to lose altitude, silently landing on a tree branch above the scene. It was definately a fight. It was a dragon, and it was acting pretty aggressive with... Crimsonflame? Lycura may have met the cat a few days ago but she seemed so nice. The eagle-werewolf was thinking to herself, ''I came here to join and there is a fight. I should just come back later. ''However, she couldn't simply waltz off when a dragon was attacking her new friend! She tried to remain silent, but she failed as a high-pitched shriek echoed in the clearing. Lycura's feathers began to molt and fall off, and she began to tremble involuntarily. Her eyes turned a dark blood red upon her transformation and swiveled backwards into her head. She no longer had wings, but instead grew four legs. Her feathers had changed into black fur with spikes protruding from her back. No longer did she have a beak, but large deadly fangs protruding from a long bloody muzzle. Lycura was no longer an eagle, but she was instead in her true and terrible werewolf form, a large black beast with wings. She could no longer control herself if she knew a friend was in danger. She didn't want to interrupt but she could not just leave her new friend here. She hopped out from the tree, landing on the ground, causing a light tremor to shake the ground beneath her paws. The hulking werewolf looked up rather groggily upon her transformation at Crimsonflame, then to the dragon. "Hey, leave her alone," she said in a deep, husky voice that seemed to uplift from hell itself. Her eyes pierced a blood red, gleaming in the night.~ -The small, grey kitsune felt a soft vibration travel on the earth. Her large ears perked up, and she wept her eyes of her tears. The strange creature's eyes glew a crimson colour in the starlight. Forgetting about Umbra for a moment, she stared at the creature, jaw agape. ''Is she here to help Crimsonflame and Lord Nocturnal? ''The kitsune's mind raced with questions, but she hushed them, deciding to focus on the matter at hand. Kaosu tightened her grip on her staff, and walked closer to the werewolf. "W-Who are you...?" She stuttered, trying to ask firmly. "Are you a friend, or an enemy to the Legendary Legion?" After closing her eyes for a moment, she held her blade inches away from the creature's neck. If this werewolf was an enemy, she might be stronger than Umbra himself. ''Is she on our side, or the beast's?- ═Kaosu -Umbra glared upon the creature that align before him, her threat questionable to her appearance. A fierce snarl thundered through the forest. The dragon arose his wings into the night as swirvling dark clouds misted the sky. "Night prevails light, you may keep your little kitten, But of course, I must have something..." -The darknes grew colder as his red eyes turned ablaze. "You may keep her spirit, but I will have her memory from her past, That is, she will cease to remember all that came before this event." -His wings made a final, powerful beat as he disappeared into the everlong night. -Crimsonflame awakedned, her heart beating quickly as a red aura swiveled around her until her eyes opened. Dawnlight filtered through the sunlit trees. Crimson stared in confusement at the creatures surrounding her. Her heart felt small, as she was dizzy. Who are they? her mind raced of unanswerable questions. Her legs arose, slightly shivering. Her voice was faltered by her daze. "W-what am I doing h-here?" she spoke, rather slightly more agitated and demanding than frightened. -Crimson -Before shooting a cautious and nervous glare at Lycura, the kitsune lowered her blade. Slowly, she turned around and gazed at Umbra. The Dragon of the Dead. He deserved that title. Ice seemed to run through her blood, as Kaosu found she couldn't stop shivering. Umbra's powerful wings beated up, creating a sound like a clap of thunder. She was sure that everyone in Tamriel would hear and remember the sound. The stars of the beautiful night sky faded as the sun rose. Kaosu kneeled at Crimsonflame's side, praying to the gods that Umbra was playing some kind of sick joke. "Please be okay," She mumbled repeativly, like some kind of mantra. Her green eyes were fogged with tears. A scarlet aura rose from Crimson, and Kaosu reared back. As Crimsonflame's eyes fluttered open, she sighed a breath of relief. As Crimsonflame rose to her paws, she fought back the urge to hug her. "W-what am I doing h-here?" She heard the she-cat demand. A frown crept onto Kaosu's face. Looking around, she saw all of the other members here involved in the battle. "W-We're your comrades, remember?" She forced a smile, a tear leaking from her eye. No... She can't have amnesia. '' "Y-You do remember, r-right...?" Her voice was fragile, like a glass vase, sounding of pain and uncertainty.- ═Kaosu ((KAOSU. PLEASE IGNORE WHAT I COPY-PASTED. IT WAS AN ACCIDENT, I MEANT TO SHOW IT TO MY FRIENDS ON FACEBOOK O_O It's about Pokemon, so it has nothing to do with the roleplay. ~Aquila))'' ''-''I watch, mouth open, as the dragon flew away. As much as I regretted to think it, I cared more about ridding the dragon than Crimsonflame at this moment. My thoughts were broken when my tail was bitten hardly, a feather breaking off, by what everyone presumed to be the leader of the Four Legendary Eagles; KIsosen, the Sun-Bringer,- "So," 'the Golden Eagle roared. '"You brought us here after dozens of millenia to rid of a powerful dragon, only to watch him fly away?!" 'I was washed over by a sea of guilt and shame after letting Umbra disappear. Psonen sneered at me. "What a waste of time, Thunderbird. After helping us rid of Paloma, I would have thought you'd call on us again for a worthy cause. This time, it seems not..." I growled and jumped in front of them. "NO! We are NOT letting Umbra get away! WE WILL BE RID OF HIM..." I yelled, what I hoped not was a tear dropping from my eye. I then turned my back on the other three eagles and my comrades. "Or I will do it myself." I then beat my wings and flew off in the direction Umbra had gone, only to hear Kisosen pursue and speak to me. '"Wakiya! ''STOP! You will get yourself killed if you try to defeat him yourself!" ''He yelled, a furious roar as his eyes started to catch ablaze, however I refused to halt. ~Aquila ((No Aquila, Umbra dissappeared, he didn't just fly away, he's too clever for that.)) -Crimsonflame glanced at the kitsune weaping upon her. She strided forward, slowly however from the shivering of dazement. She spoke again, her voice quivering from her heart regaining her gentle breathing. "I...I don't know where I reside, rather Above or Below...?" Her thoughts swirled inside her racing mind. The dawnlit forest was a dazzling sight for her first remembrance of the entire Tamrial. Her eyes tightly closed, flames surrounded her, searing flames. She gasped at this sudden outburst, her eyes were ablaze with red. "I can control F-flames??" -Awirl with the power of the fire, her mind dazed with heat. Failing aside, she looked up at the companion who was ever so unknown to Crimsonflame. -Crimsonflame -Small drops of blood dripped from the wound where the dragon had bit her, luckily she had a aura surrounding her which had prevented the pain. Suddenly a lightning bolt struck her and she was back in her wolf form. Demetria stood still, thinking There must be a way to retrieve her memories ''She then remembered what the dragon said. ''You may keep her spirit, but I will have her memory from her past. ''She thought. "Thats it... I'm going to find that damn dragon and kill him." She quietly said to herself. "If we want to get Crimsonflames memory back then we have to find that goddamn dragon and kill him...I think so..." She announced loudly.- ~Demetria "My name is Crimsonflame?" -She pondered, silently speaking aloud. She looked around her, and among the flames she had at her control, this is where she concluded her name to be of origin. "There's a dragon around here? I don't mean to bother, but...I don't see a Dra--" Her voice was interrted by a flurry of furious roaring. Red eyes gleamed from the enhancing darkness arising from the sky. A meniochol laugh erupted the forest of its terror. Umbra appeared. His tail lashing side to side. He glared among the creatures, grinning whilst baring his teeth. "I told you, I won't give you her memory back, unless you wanted memory rather than her soul.." Umbea's demonic chuckle gave way to a slightly sarcastic tone. "Oh, ''Nyria, why don't you give up? You can't fight the night itself." His gaze turned to the Thunderbird. "And you, why battle one ever so bigger than yourself? Thunder doesn't affect me, I control Night and all its power!" His voice raised to a thunderous triumphant for as he enclosed Crimsonflame in a cage of his claws. "Now, dear Nyria, if you want your dearest Crimson, than, oh, we'll, you'll just have to break each and every claw on this 'Clawcage' to get her out. You have pushed it ever so far, you want her memory as well? You might it have to find out what I will require you to do for it, everything comes with a severe price when you're a Dragon..." ~Umbra -I gathered up strength and, at the speed of light, struck past Umbra. The Four Legendary Eagles followed and lined up beside me.- "I think you'll find, size doesn't matter much as of now. You're only twice the size I am, anyway." -My eyes began to spark, while Kisosen's burned, Psonen's emitted a heavy mist and Wad-zoo-sen's gave off a strong breeze. I knew that Wad-zoo-sen would be physically almost as strong as Umbra, given that Harpy Eagles are built for strength, combine that with his power of wind and his size, being almost three quarters the height of the dragon that stood before us. Surely, I thought, he was no match for the eagle spirits, but I would find that out sooner or later.- ~Aquila ((Now I have to...Just don't say I'm godmodding. Just this once ;-; A little bit)) -Demetria kneeled down and hid her head in her paws, she began sulking silently. Akatosh, guide me. I need you. Just this once... I want Goldine... ''She thought then looked up at the starry sky and roared "I WANT HER BACK!!!!" The roar had shook the earth beneath her, she slowly stood up, her eyes slightly closed. She had remembered what someone had told her in the past, ''Never give up. ''Her ears and tail began twitching. Her body instantly evaporated into golden sparks. Thunderstorms began occuring, their booming noise echoing throughout tamriel. The hums of monks echoed throughout Tamriel aswell, a noise was made which sounded like a large hammer hitting against a gong. A tunnel of golden light blasted from the thundering sky, all of a sudden a swarm of golden sparks appeared near the light. As the light shot back into the sky a golden dragon stood there, panting heavily. It let out a terrifying roar which almost knocked off the Kaosu and the others.- ~Demetria -I glance at the golden dragon that had appeared before us, and still wondered if the godlike figure was enough to take Umbra down, of course I didn't want it to kill him - After all, I had not summoned the eagles for no reason. I knew that my power alone was enough to take down Umbra - at, of course, the cost of my own life and countless others, which I didn't plan anytime soon.- ~Aquila "I am Akatosh. Now you shall die, foul Umbra." The dragon bellowed. Akatosh spread his wings with such force that Umbra himself nearly lost his balance, his eyes emitted a golden light and golden sparks flickered around him. He opened his mouth and thrusted his head forward releasing a tunnel of light. As the tunnel of light shot towards Umbra he hovered into the air and a beam of boiling lava blasted towards him. Akatosh then darted towards him with the speed of lightning he clawed Umbra several times then sunk his fangs into his scales, piercing it, then he whipped his tail across him. "Come fourth, elemental dragon kings" He chanted. The clouds above cleared, revealing four dragons diving towards the ground at amazing speed. The four mighty dragons landed with hardly any impact, "Fire, water, earth and air" Akatosh loudly said. The fire dragon king was Ignis, the water dragon king was Aqua, the earth dragon king was Terra and the air dragon king was Aer. Ignis was infront, Aqua on the front right, Terra on the front left and Aer behind. All of the great dragons hovered in the air and closed their eyes, quickly opening them. Their fierce eyes emmiting a white light, there was a fire tornado, a water tornado, a earth tornado, a air tornado and a light tornado. "We shall defeat you!" They boomed in unison. The tornado's formed together and created a powerful elemental one. A light bolt struck the ground and other elemental dragons who were kings dived from the sky and landed. There were void, blood, darkness, lava, solar, ice and many more. They too made their own element tornado's and they combined with the other already combined tornado. It created a huge, powerful tornado.- ~Demetria -I had dare risked my life and power to strengthen the tornadoes by two times its power. Kisosen set his eyes and feathers ablaze, scorching, and the sun had shined brightly as his own sun fire was added to the tornado. Psonen froze his eyes and feathers, and added northern snow from the top of the highest mountains, powerful enough to put out even the mightiest of flames, except, of course, the sun's. Wad-zoo-sen formed a tornado of his own, and formed it into the main tornado. Finally, I had turned my feathers almost pitch black, only my feathers flickered gold, and added one of my most powerful lightning strikes to the tornado.- ~Aquila -Meanwhile, Kaosu still stood near Crimsonflame. ''This is useless... ''A voice in the back of her mind thought. ''They're never going to defeat Umbra. Crimsonflame... Goldine... She will never have their memories back. ''She tried her best to ignore these thoughts and focus on hope. Aquila and Lord Nocturnal were fighting feircly. So where the elemental dragons, Kisosen, Psonen, and Wad-zoo-sen. For some reason, Kaosu doubted that they could defeat Umbra. "Yes, Crimsonflame... You can control fire," She looked into Crimsonflame's confused eyes. "Please remember... If you remember, then they wouldn't have to risk their lives fighting Umbra, the dragon." Her voice showed little emotion. "Don't... Don't you remember? I'm Kaosu... That's Nocturnal," She pointed at the fighting Nocturnal, "And that's Aquila," She said, nodding towards Aquila who's feathers had turned black and flashed gold. She jumped slightly, hearing the strike of lighting. "And they're both fighting. Not for gold, or medals, but for you, Crimsonflame," A large stalk of grass lay nearby. A spider seemed to had made his home there. She plucked the web, and wrapped it around a gash on Crimson's arm from the dragon's fangs. Her head drooped down as she stared at the earth for a moment, trying to forget the battle. - ═Kaosu -The Elements roared their howls to the everlasting moon. Umbra snidely glared at the Tornado of every power, light, solar, lunar, earth, lightning, fire, flames, water, lava, rock, air, and sky.His powerful claws flicked the useless cat away, into the dusty ground with a bleeding scar. A terrifying roar petrified the mighty dragons that swirled the superior Torando. "I have had it to the ''very edge of my anger, you shall now feel the wrath of a thousand nights!" -A flurry of furious darkness and blood came to sight. His scales emitted a shadoeous aurora. His eyes shimmered a bloodred colour. With another roar, Umbra changed into a creature of 5 times his size, Blood red horns emerged from his skull. His talons grew sharper, bigger. His tail morphed longer, a fierce blade of red color,was on the end. His teeth and jaws morphed into a bigger and more powerful state. His entire self was a Black Hole in itself. "You foolish creatures shall suffer!" -With a swing of his bladed tail, he cut into the tornado, nearly being swallowed by the force, he tumbled along with it. A clean cut inside across it was enough to set the creatures all apart, with him silently grinning in triumph, he bit Nocturnal, and threw her down to the ground, dazed from poison, unconscious from the fall. "Who's next...?" Umbra's voice thundered, racing for the Thunderbird, he trapped it beneath a cage of his claws. "What will you do? See if I care you can't summon your useless companions for an eon!" He grasped the Thunderbird, not letting it escape, he lifted his foretalon (front foot) with Aquila still inside. He smashed it to the ground, pinning her down with a claw, he scarred across each of her wings. "Simple, None will escape from night's wake! But...killing you would be useless, Why not, just kill one of you, and I'll give back your cats memory? Tisk tisk, however, it must be from one powerful being..." ~Lycura just came to join and was in the middle of a fight. She was rather unsure what to do, but she knew she couldn't simply leave when a dragon was attacking members of the legion. She took note of the dragon holding down Aquila, and she roared, "Release her you serpentine tyrant!" With saliva spewing from her jowls mixed with sanguine blood, she leapt into the air at an astonishing speed, dashing on all fours to the beast. With a horrendously loud growl, she clasped her powerful jaws around the beast's wing, shaking to and fro. She allowed her razor sharp canine teeth to shred at the skin of the wing, hard enough to possibly pierce a tendon, which would make flying really painful if it happened.- -Lycura -Umbra scowled at her piercing fangs, as dark blood seeped from the wound. "You are not one to intercept, fool, leave before you shall meet the fatal claw of the Dragon of Death!" His splitting roar thundered through the everlasting nightfall, as iridescent, moonlit shimmers were an unbroken light upon the great Dragon of nightfallen shadows. Wounds scarred his body, a zephyr of blood and shadows. A distant radiance was emitted from the Dragon's gleaming bloodred eyes. A furious roar of pain upon scars of bloodied wounds. ((Guys. Just continue on the roleplay. I've had enough of Jagged Fel too, but his dreams will never come true - so let's ignore him. He can't bother us if we ignore him, can he?)) -I come closer and closer to my own death as the dragon squeezed me harsher and smashed me to the ground. For the first time I thought I might be well and truely deceased, not even a feather be spared so that I could not return as another form. I had clearly underestimated my enemy, a mistake that cost me my life. I weakly made the chirping call of a bald eagle, hoping to give everyone the message that with my injuries and weakness, I now depended on them to save me. The three eagles had made a futile attempt to save me, using their powers, but it would do nothing. I sat there, waiting to bleed out as my feathers grew darker and darker and the flickering would eventually stop. I knew that, when it would, and when my feathers grew hard as stone and jet black, I would be nothing but dead, except this time, forever. ~Aquila ((You accidentally deleted part of my role play, Umbra has fallen)) (Sorry.) -Umbra lay on the ground, fallen from the impact of the creature's scars that had inflicted ever so much pain. His claw sloosened as the fallen creature lay, who now ceased to have a beating heart. Umbra, the dragon who had killed all so many, the spirits of thousands were released. A long scar had been cut along his chest, exposing his heart. The heart was used as a chamber of the lost souls, and of course, now having the dead Umbra, the lives of the dead were released, diss appearing into the flourishing dawn, in which the spirits would live upon a new body if the deteriorating one had rotted. As of Crimsonflame, Her memory was released. Memory was a shaft of light, perfectly aligned with Crimsonflame, her amnesia was healed. As of seeing the first thing that came to sight, Aquila lay, entangled in Umbra's claws. Crimsonflame bounded to her aid, the Great Eagle suffering Immensely. "Aquila...? Please don't die! You can make it, please, I don't want to duel Strife again..." Her mind trailed off, gaping into the distance as thoughts of Cinderflame struck her like the crimson flames the sparked her paws.- -Crimsonflame You can delete this after you read it, but I just wanted to say sorry for "spamming" your page with that conversation with Jagged. I know you guys just wanna rp here and nothing else, I just didn't know where else to write it. Sorry again.---Ino -The other three Eagles surrounded me, wondering and only hoping that what they were about to do would work. "Awes-kon-wa," Kisosen half-muttered and half-whispered. I turned my head and looked in confusion at the large golden eagle. "Awes-kon-wa is dead. I saw her... Paloma destroyed her," I replied, recalling the memories of the past 1000 years. Wad-zoo-sen tapped my wing with his beak. I could feel the soft breeze going through my hard feathers. "That may be so, but... she had a daughter," he said, smiling. I sighed in relief at the thought, though as I did I could feel sharp pains throughout my whole body. "But does her daughter have the same powers she had?" I asked. All I got in reply was a hopeful look from the Harpy Eagle. I then turned my head and smiled at my legion comrades. "She better. Otherwise we..." I coughed out dark red blood, ignoring it and hoping that the others would ignore it too. "Heheh... Otherwise we all know what would happen." I could feel my life being drained away from me as my feathers flickered slowly dimmer.- ~Aquila -Crimsonflame's amber eyes began to tear up, Weaping as Aquila slowly dimmed away. "No Aquila...Don't go! W-we need you...!" Her voice quivered into a shaken cry, tears fell upon the bird that was dying from the severe pain the Dragon had inflicted. In a faint whisper, she spoke again, sobbing. "I-I...I don't w-what to battle -K-Kaousu...D-dont-t leave me..." She fell to the ground, exhausted from both physical and emotional pain. Aquila can't die..! Her thoughts kept reapeting the same as a pool of Scarlet seared the ground. Crimsonflame felt helpless to save the Thunderbird she had so firefly fought for Deputyship, only to see the unfortunate bird lay withering under the Sunlit skies. -Crimsonflame -Kisosen glanced at the weeping Crimsonflame then to me. Me, who was only alive now by the dimmest flicker of light. Not even Nocturnal could heal this - only my kind could - my kind being, Native American legends. The closest I was related to, I knew, was Awes-kon-wa, however she being dead, it might as well been that I would lose hope of surviving if I had not found out she had a daughter. "Go, then, if I am to live," I said, simply and clearly. I watched as Kisosen made a slight nod then, at the speed of light and leaving a trail of sparkling sunfire, he disappeared. He was quick, but even then, how long would he take? My life depended on him, now, for there was no other way that I knew I could survive my horrible injuries. I turned my head slowly to Crimsonflame, my eyes meeting hers. "If I am to die, it would normally be that if at least one of my feathers were spared, I could reincarnate in a different form, however this time..." I shook my head in despair. "Umbra is a dark dragon, and I feel the injuries he has inflicted upon me has given me some of that darkness, too. My feathers are tainted. If I die now, I will not return. But know that if a life ahead of this one waits for me, I will watch you and will celebrate every victory you'd have in battle... Long live the Legendary Legion..."- ~Aquila -Her emerald eyes were bleeding tears as Kaosu watched the wounded Aquila. "No! Y-You can't leave..." She muttered. Suddenly, her ears perked up. She wont leave! If we find a feather, she'll live! '' Before wiping her tears away, she transformed into her faster fox form. bounded away. Her eyes were fixed on the grass, desperatly trying to find a feather from before the battle. There had to be one pure feather here, somewhere. Aquila couldn't die. She ''couldn't.- ═Kaosu -A white beam shot towards where Akatosh stood, he vanished as the beam shot back into the sky, so did the dragon kings. There stood Demetria, she stood still in the spot as if she was paralyzed. "Aqui-Aquila..." She stammered. "N-no this ca-can't be ha-hapenning." She said in a trembling voice. A tear dropped from her eye. She felt like she was a erupting volcano inside and she felt like she was choking. Sorrow and madness crowded her mind, the madness slowly devouring the pure-light inside he and the sorrow stealing her confidence and happiness. Her pelt slowly turned black colour darker then a void, her eyes turning a red. A ominous dark-red aura eveloped her body and her paws set on fire. She hung her head low and her tail became stiff as a rock. The madness that swirled in her mind had already devoured her pure-soul. "Death. It cannot be undone. Unless a miracle happened" She then hung her head high and bellowed in a demonic voice.- ~Demetria -The stars were the only light that prevailed in the clear nightfall. It seemed as though the iridescent rays of starlight wealth for Aquila as Crimsonflame did. It was all for 'me....I-I should have risked my life instead!'' Crimsonflame's thoughts, like sparks of burning coal. Crimson put a paw on Aquila's chest, her broken feathers were easily falling. She tried speaking, but her tears didn't cease. The moonlight shone upon Aquila, a radiant glow in the nights saddening appeal. "Dont leave..." -Crimson -Molten Lava appeared beside Crimsonflame, his pelt striking the shine of Gold from the starlight. He bowed his head to the wounded Aquila, the Tigrador heard of Nocturnal's weaping cry, therefor must remain loyal to Crimson and find them. Molten's silky fur brushed against Aquila as he felt the night's tearful essence. -A small, black dragon started flying toward the group. As he got closer, Crimson recognized her winged snake, Shard. Being able to detect emotions, Shard felt the overcome sadness and grief whom all shared upon the Great Thunderbird, only known as Aquila.- (Sorry. It was late by the time you guys replied and I was asleep) -I look towards the sky, the sky I would soar so freely in, knowing that if help didn't arrive soon... My vision became hazed. "There is a song I know... one that might fit this situation." Then, with an angelic voice, I began to sing, ''Of all the money that ever I had,' I spent it in good company'' And all the harm that ever I've done,'' Alas, it was to none but me'' And all I've done for want of wit, to memory now I can't recall, So fill to me the parting glass, Good night and joy be with you all... Oh, all the comrades that ever I had, they're sorry for my going away, And all the sweethearts that ever I loved, they'd wish me one more day to stay, But since it falls unto my lot, that I should rise and you should not, I'll gently rise and softly call... Good night and joy be with you all, Good night and joy be with you all. -I closed my eyes at the last line, knowing that my death was seconds away now. A bright light suddenly appeared and a female voice called. "I will not allow you to die!" The light shrouded me as I opened my eyes in both excitement and relief - it was a voice I knew, the voice of the Winter Wren, Awes-kon-wa. The most fatal wound had healed, although the others were kept, and my feathers were once again pure. At least, most of them. A lot of the feathers on my back were still harder than usual and black, but once again my flight feathers glowed. Awes-kon-wa had a weak power, she was agile and known for her healing, but her powers were meant for healing humans. There was only so much that even her daughter could do, but it was enough that I would live. However, I still didn't move because I knew that my other wounds had been kept and I wouldn't risk worsening them and doubly increasing the pain I was already in.- ~Aquila